


Doing It By The Book (Of Love)

by ciaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clexmas 2011, Community: clexmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had to be done just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It By The Book (Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kinetikatrue and sansets for the audiencing and title suggestions.

Clark wanted everything to be perfect and normal and right in his romance with Lex. Their early relationship had been so-

And it was Lex, so-

Yeah.

Everything had to be done just right now.

He made sure that their first date was dinner and a movie. Lex had totally jumped the gun a little on the making out thing but this was the official start to their relationship and it ought to be classic. A little Italian food, good dessert, a romantic comedy with a short car chase to spice it up. Holding hands in the dark theater.

The first Thanksgiving after they were dating and Clark invited Lex over to the farm for it. He insisted that his mom keep the meal as traditional as possible. Turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie. Afterward the whole family caught the game and watched the Metropolis Sharks win handily. Clark leaned back against Lex’s shoulder and grinned.

At New Year’s they toasted with champagne and sparkling cider and watched the ball drop and Clark kissed Lex to the strains of Auld Lang Syne and cheering. Lex wound his fingers through Clark’s hair and pulled him in tight as Clark wrapped his arms around Lex’s waist and promised him the rest of the year, and Lex’s tongue moved so deep against his own that Clark knew Lex was promising even more than that.

Valentine’s Day and Clark searched until he found the ultimate box of chocolates, expensive and dark, nestled in a silver heart and wrapped with a red velvet ribbon. Lex fed him some afterward and they were as rich as he was, flavor bursting as sharp on Clark’s tongue as the need that stabbed through him. He kept the box later, kept every love letter Lex had ever sent him in it, starting from the note that came with the truck.

On their first anniversary it was Lex who planned it, a romantic getaway to Italy, the waves of the Mediterranean and the olive trees and vineyards in the golden light and the marble and tile work in the little palazzo. Sharing pasta and gelato that was even better than on their first date.

The first Christmas together after Clark moved in with Lex consisted of Kent holiday traditions, since Lex’s own had mostly involved hiding in coat closets and later ignoring the date. They decorated a tree with all the ornaments Clark’s family had made and collected over the years, everything from blown glass and hand-carved wood to dried macaroni and glitter glue. They lit a crackling fire and drank eggnog and Clark recited The Night Before Christmas.

Then in the morning stockings and breakfast in bed first thing before the other presents. Clark had added clementines and walnuts and candy to both and a fancy new pen for Lex. Inside his own was a pair of wool socks. As Clark unrolled them something small fell out. He picked it up off the bedspread and it was a golden ring set with tiny chips of diamond. Clark looked up into Lex’s smiling eyes and flew into his arms.

It was perfect.


End file.
